Utility vehicles are typically equipped with pneumatically activated brakes. The actuation is carried out by two systems, specifically primarily electronically and secondarily pneumatically. Owing to the electronic actuation, the system is also referred to as an electronic brake system (EBS).
The electronic actuation gives rise to a significantly faster response of the brakes than in the case of purely pneumatic actuation. This permits, in conjunction with wheel speed sensors and a transverse acceleration sensor, a variety of safety functions such as an anti-lock brake function and traction control function. Stability control is also possible. Owing to the load, utility vehicles can have such a high center of gravity that tilting can occur when cornering. This applies, in particular, to trailer vehicles. Among other things, the respective axle load and the height of the center of gravity are significant for the stability control. The axle load is determined in mechanically sprung vehicles using a travel sensor, and in pneumatically sprung vehicles via a bellows pressure sensor and a travel sensor. Until now, it has only been possible to estimate the height of the center of gravity as a fixed variable.